


In which True Love's Kiss breaks the curse and Snow ships it

by aluckypenny



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hook and Hood are there (in the background-as it should be), I basically giggled throughout writing this, Snow's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluckypenny/pseuds/aluckypenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can see them, Regina and Emma striding in the front, Hood and Hook tagging along behind, the way it usually is during any crisis that befalls their not-so-quaint seaside town, but, wait. <em>Shouldn't one of them</em> - and you close your eyes, and open them again and, wait - <em>are Emma and Regina holding hands?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	In which True Love's Kiss breaks the curse and Snow ships it

**Author's Note:**

> Dark One!Emma aside - I'm pretty sure sooner or later there'll be a curse again that'll require TLK to break it.  
> (or, in other words: just some totally mindless fluff.)

Oh _god_ , here it comes.

The air around you starts to sizzle like electricity - you can sense it coming, like other people, with _normal_ lives, maybe sense a thunderstorm or a hurricane - and you feel Charming's firm grip, grabbing your hand and pulling you close, Neal is in your arms, and he starts to cry a little, as the both of you cover him in your embrace, (one that you have perfectioned by now) - _I got you_ , the both of you say, and you draw a soothing hand over Neal's face, and bury your head in Charming's shoulder, as you've done a dozen of times before.

 _Yet another_ rainbow colored surge of white magic sweeps over you and the whole town.

They did it again, somebody did it again, another couple has found _True Love_ , and sealed it with a kiss.

Was it Emma? Was it Regina? And here they come, you can see them, Regina and Emma striding in the front, Hood and Hook tagging along behind, the way it usually is during any crisis that befalls their not-so-quaint seaside town, but, wait. _Shouldn't one of them_ \- and you close your eyes, and open them again and, wait - _are Emma and Regina holding hands?_

Nonononononono.

It can't be.

Your heart skips a beat, and you get that tingle on the back of your head, _they're holding hands_ , and there's that thought deep down inside your mind, telling you _I knew it_ , and Regina's hand is in Emma's, and it's confident, it's tight, it's not _maybe_ and _we're not sure_ , and it's _not_ friendly, it's real, they're walking towards you, holding hands, and as you stare at them, they suddenly freeze, slow down, and don't seem as determined as before, and you feel an alarming pounding in your chest, _Emma and Regina_.

Charming is baffled, he asks, _What happened_ , and Neal has stopped crying, and they stop in front of you, and Hook and Hood stay somewhat behind, (farther away than usual, when it's just their safety distance from all the magic they can't handle), and they look more incredulous than they've ever looked before, and Emma lets out a breath, steals a glance at Regina, and you feel like, indeed, everybody around you is holding their breath, and Regina, who only harrumphs very rarely, harrumphs, and says - and her voice is a bit shaky - _Well, True Love's Kiss broke the curse._

And you're glad to hear her saying that, because even though you already knew it, you needed to hear it from her mouth, and Regina is actually still holding Emma's hand, she squeezes it, so Emma looks at her, and the corners of her mouth start to twitch, and Regina's eyes widen and glow, and they smile, at each other, and Charming is speechless at your side, and you hear yourself saying, dumbstruck as well, _You... you kissed? The two of you_ , and Emma's face looks like it's burning, and she says, _We kissed_ , and she stares at Regina, _We did it. We broke the curse._

And you stare. Suddenly Charming beside you starts to move again, he's taken Neal from you, he looks deadly serious, and well, this is serious, but Charming cracks a chuckle, and you don't know what else to do but join him, and hell, it's awkward, and Regina and Emma are still looking at each other, you can watch their eyes talking, and you breathe in and out quickly a few times, and you say, _You're... in love?_ And you can almost feel their blushing on your own cheeks, and in their faces play demonstrations, ranging from _I had no idea_ , to _yes_ , a yes, that's solid and absolutely sure, and suddenly Regina looks as if she remembers something, she looks around quickly, and she says, _Where's Henry?_

And in that moment - that's how fairy tales work - he stumbles out of the library, running towards them, as he gets closer and sees his moms, you can also see the grin on his face, _Moms! Moms! You did it! I knew you would be ready_ , and he smiles at them so broadly, that you suddenly know he was in on this, he may have even had the whole thing planned somehow, and, as always, the three of them end up in a jumble of _Henry!_ s, and _Mom!_ s, and hair and faces and arms and bodies -- _I'm just soo happy_ , he says, and you can't see what sort of face he is making at Hood and Hook in the distance, but they eye him woefully, but also don't make any attempts to disturb their moment here.

This embrace goes on longer than any other one before, and you then realize, it's _different_ , Regina's hand on Emma's back doesn't move away, and Emma's put her chin on Regina's shoulder, and her eyes are closed, and Regina's hand slowly wanders from her back upwards to Emma's shoulder blade, and Henry does notice this, he wriggles and slips out of their enveloping embrace.

Regina's hand is now on Emma's neck, touching the back of her head, tangling in her hair, and Emma looks up, and she raises her hand to meet Regina's other one, and their fingers intertwine, and suddenly their faces are only inches apart, and you feel Henry by your side, taking your arm and whispering, _Come on, let's give them some space_ , and you see him throwing glances over to the other side, at the pair of men, and they make themselves scarce, slowly walking away, not together, yet both suspiciously into the same direction, the one of the Rabbit Hole.

You want to say something, but you realize, Emma and Regina aren't noticing anything else right now, and as you walk away, you can see from the corner of your eyes how Regina's hand reaches for Emma's face, and Emma's eyes shine as if they're wet of tears, and Regina says - and you can hear her smiling even though she tries for sarcasm - _Now, Miss Swan, who would've thought_ , and Emma pulls her closer, and says, _Regina_ , and she doesn't have to add, _oh please_ , but instead, she kisses her.

And Charming takes your hand, and says, _I never liked Hook. No. Not really, right?_ And you add, _I always had a bad feeling about Robin Hood, he just didn't seem quite right, huh_ , and you smirk, and shrug, and Henry next to you chuckles and rolls his eyes.


End file.
